outlawstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Leyline
|image = |caption = |planet = N/A |city = |owner = |inhabitant = Maiden of the Leyline, Gwen KhanOutlaw Star: "Return to Space" |establishment = N/A |status = Active }} The Galactic Leyline is a data repository that contains the known universe's knowledge in the Toward Stars Era. History Creation The Leyline was created by an advanced race of aliens who died out long ago. The Leyline is a "universal library" of knowledge of the entire universe, managed by a sentient artificial intelligence that later assumes the identity of the "Maiden of the Leyline". Individuals who successfully find the Leyline, will be granted whatever their desire is by the Leyline. The Leyline collects the Ki of the universe and can manipulate life, death and time itself. Scientists like Gwen Khan consider the Leyline's sentience as a type of "Machine God" because of its omnipotence. The Leyline's sentience is such that it can choose to spare occupants within from death, it does not merely grant wishes without thought to consequences. As a self-aware entity, the Leyline is aware of the dangers of its existence and thus does not remain in a static location, instead moving after it's discovered. The Leyline protects itself with a spherical shield that mimics the appearance of a planet. The Leyline itself, however, is a cylindrical in shape, bearing what appear to be extravagant marks that are the labyrinth pathways within its structure.Outlaw Star: "Maze of Despair" Those who try to enter the "atmosphere" of the Leyline without proper preparations will be subjected to a high-pitched noise capable of inflicting severe pain. The inner layer of the Leyliene is a sort of cyberspace. The cyberspace allows the mind and body of those who seek to fulfill their desires on both a physical and mental plain outside the constraints of the outside universe the Leyline exists in when it's rediscovered. Within the cyberspace, multiple minds are allowed to work together in a sort of unity that cannot be achieved outside the Leyline. The Leyline also allows the occupants to manipulate the size and shape of living or inanimate objects, to either become one or a stronger being. Myth The relative obscurity of the Leyline have left many to speculate about its true nature.Outlaw Star: "Outlaw Star" Individuals, such as Aisha Clan-Clan, believed the Leyline was a collection of dragonite, while others believed it was simple treasure like gold or other precious materials. As a result, Space pirates, Outlaws, Space Forces and other bodies of government, like the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire, have attempted to locate it and claim it as their own with no success. Searching for the Leyline When the Space Forces and the Kei Pirate Guild joined forces to reach the Leyline, their efforts led them to a planet that was later named the "Grave of the Dragon". Using the information excavated by researchers, the Space Forces and Kei Pirates constructed a bio android (Melfina) and grappler ship (XGP 15A-II) that worked in tandem with each other, using data collected from the Grave of the Dragon. Their plans were later foiled by the outlaw "Hot Ice" Hilda, who stole the XGP and Melfina to get back at the Kei Pirates. The only individual with concrete coordinates to the Galactic Leyline was a criminal named Saiyo Wong.Outlaw Star: "Gravity Jailbreak" When and how he obtained the coordinates was never revealed, however, when word reached Gwen Khan that he knew the exact location, he bartered with Melfina's life, shutting her system down, to force Gene Starwind's hand to cooperate and break Wong from the high security prison planet, Hekaton Keirez. When the Kei Pirate Leader, Hazanko and the remaining members of the Anten Seven reached the Leyline alongside the Outlaw Star and the MacDougall Brothers, Harry and Ron, outlaw, bounty hunter and space pirate alike were transported inside after breaching the protective barrier of the Leyline. Melfina was transported to the doorway to the Leyline's interior to fulfill her function as the key that activated the door to the Leyline's A.I. Traveling through the maze, Gene, Hazanko and Gwen Khan enter the room where the Leyline's A.I. is housed. Hazanko wishes for ultimate power, and manipulates the situation to a point where Melfina doubts the intentions of Gene, who arrived to rescue her. When Gene and Haznko kill each other and the world around them with Tao Magic and the mana used by the Caster Gun's shells, the Leyline rescues everyone, allowing Melfina and Gene to the opportunity to stop Hazanko with help of Suzuka, Aisha and Jim Hawking. Kei Pirate and outlaw fought against each other using the power of the Leyline, however, the Outlaw Star emerged victorious, destroying Hazanko despite the power he gained. Melfina was freed from her occupation as the Maiden of the Leyline by the Leyline A.I., which adopted her form duty in the guise of a double. Gwen Khan chose to remain behind with the Leyline before it disappeared to a new location. References Category:Lore Category:Locations